


вєαυтιƒυℓ

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Beautiful, Coming Out, Denial, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Hatred, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Language, M/M, Please Kill Me, Selectively Mute Link, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Talking Link, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link could never consider himself beautiful, or something worth loving. What he's always wanted to hear just happens to come from his enemy.





	вєαυтιƒυℓ

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS
> 
> TRANS CHRACTER 
> 
> MALE X MALE
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey
> 
> Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel
> 
> Love your imperfections every angle
> 
> Tomorrow comes and goes before you know
> 
> So I just had to let you know"
> 
>  
> 
> ***I'm changing the set up of the Scaldera Fight just to fit this storyline. Hope you guys don't mind.

The first step into the temple at the top of the volcano wasn't too bad. He had the fire shield earrings to help protect him from the flames. But it progressively got worse as he went further into the template. His ribs were starting to hurt from physical activity. That wasn't normal, but neither was binding your chest. 

Link was different. As a little kid, he'd been plenty happy. But as time went on and Link was discovering who he actually was, he figured out that he didn't belong in his body. He started hating himself and the world around him as well. 

Link was born female, yet his mind always told him otherwise. He didn't belong in his physical form. He felt . . . trapped. Everything was basically just a fleshy prison. It wasn't until he was fourteen and discovered there were solutions to his predicament. His parents supported him with everything they had. It was a secret to almost everyone. Link never went outside as much as the other kids, so it was easy to hide everything. It was until schooling at the knight academy that everything went downhill. Groose, his bully and his two lackeys discovered that he was trans. They never let it go. They made fun of him, pushed him around, beat him up, anything to show their hate for him. 

The following year, his father was caught off guard during a monster attack. He fell through the clouds without his loftwing. His mother then fell ill soon after. Link was at her bedside when she passed. He lost the only people that cared for him like family. He lost his greatest supporters. 

He was orphaned, hated (by himself and others) and constantly a cause for trouble around the island. He started to believe he was cursed by Hylia herself. 

He became a charity situation at the academy. He was given a room, to which was just a giant one separated by a divider in the center. He shared the area with a wimpy boy named Fledge. Other than an education, and a place to live, he didn't have or earn much.

He met Zelda and Pipit, and everything started to get better. He finally had friends that liked him for who he was. They called him by his preferred name unlike some of the other students. Karane and Kina (who was going to graduate and take over the Lumpy Pumpkin after her father) were alright. They made mistakes with it occasionally, but they never did so on purpose. Pipit was like the brother he never had and Zelda was his best friend. 

Then Zelda was kidnapped by a black tornado and then he was assigned with a quest. 

Link now found himself in the at the end of the temple, ready to fight the boss. He drew his sword out of the scabbard and continued to hold his waist when Ghirahim casually appeared on the overhand above. 

"Oh, it's you. Let me see . . . No, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name, hero. Not that it really matter, I just need someone to vent to." Ghirahim teased, flicking his tongue out before speaking. He ranted for a while. Link blocked out his words until the end. He flipped his white hair and teleported down to the same level as Link. "And what I found was quite disappointing. The agent of the goddess, had once again thrwarted my plans. What about you? How are you fairing on this quest of yours? It's only fair I listen to what you have to say as well. "

"I'm okay, I guess."

_Dammit, why did he respond?_

"Okay? Well that's too bad." Suddenly he teleported in front of Link, grabbed his wrist holding his abdomen with a smirk. He teleported once again and suddenly Link was slammed back first into the one wall not near lava. He let out a pained gasp as a burning agony shot through his chest. He found himself unable to breathe. Everything came out in breathy wheezes. Ghirahim's right gloved hand resting at his throat certainly didn't help. "I'm sorry, but I have to make your day just a  _little_ bit worse for my own sake. See, I can't slack off on my attempts to free my master. I apologize for the inconvenience."

His sword and shied rested on the floor about twenty or so feet away. It was too far to make a run for and his ribs were beyond painful. They were definitely worse than bruised. Link felt something moved that shouldn't in the slightest. 

Link's hand moved from his side to grab on Ghirahim's wrist. He could see black shifting into his vision. 

"W-wait . . . I w-wo . . . n't tr . . y to stop . . . you . . ." Link barely managed to whisper. Several syllables failed to form and they came out cracked and quiet. "Please."

" _Hmmmm?_ What was that, he— Wait . . . your scent is  . . . peculiar? Is it possible that you are . . . one of those?" He let go and took a step back. Link fell to his knees, coughing. He couldn't breathe. The chainmail was weighing him down, the bandages were too tight, every breath was a pure agonizing sob. He started to hyperventilate in the thick hot air of the earth temple, making airflow even harder—

Suddenly everything was lighter. The chainmail appeared and landed on the rocky floor with a loud crash. A dagger appeared in Ghirahim's right hand. 

He was going to have his throat slit or die some horrible death. Chainmail was protection against attacks . . .

Instead of being run through like he originally thought, both of his shirts were cut and thrown off to the side unceremoniously. 

"You're only hurting yourself by doing this." The demon mumbled while cutting the wrapping off. Link.crossed his arms over his chest, hiding everything. He could breathe again. "Lay down on your back. Move your arms and lay them by your side."

"Bu—"

"No buts. Do it."

Link mumbled something incoherently before doing ad he was told. 

Ghirahim always thought the hero was an interesting boy. He had wider hips, had a bit of a feminine touch, but he never thought he'd be queer. Or rather 'she'? He has heard these type of people exist, but he never though he'd meet one. 

The hero was beautiful. Piercing blue eyes that could stare into your soul, even if you didn't have one. The sandy gold hair was a perfect rich tone, thick and fluffy as well (despite being under that ridiculous hat all). Different scars covered the hero's torso. Some he couldn't even recognize the cause. Several were short darts no longer than an inch an a half in length. Some were sword gashes in his side. One ran from the frknt of his shoulder blade, past his breast bone and just above the belly button. Some were pale, some pink, and several newer angry red agitated ones. They would get infected unless treated. Nothing stood out nore than the large purple and yellow marring the center and sides of the ribcage. 

"Tell me where it hurts when I touch you." Ghirahim warned, gesturing to everything. He used to fingers to press in several spots. They were uncomfortable, but nothing was hurting until He got to the space between two ribs and just below the soft tissue of breast. The pressure left Link hissing. Right away, Ghirahim removed his glove and started some sort of healing spell. It had am orange glow brightest in the center. Warmth filled his chest and it slowly got easier to breathe. All wound healed nicely, leaving on a pale scar in their wake. 

"How do you feel?" 

"B-better. But why?" 

"The situation has changed. I can spare some time to help those in need. I'm not completely heartless." Ghirahim snapped and then his stuff disappeared. Hands swept Link off of the ground and into his arms bridal style. He yelped out of surprise, and raised his eyebrows. "I'm bringing you back to my place."

"Ghirahim wai—" Link sputtered, but the next thing he knew, he was still in Ghirahim's arms, he standing in a lavish bedroom themed with reds, maroons, and hints of gold. "T."

"Welcome to my humble abode! This is where you'll be staying the night. Dinner is in an hour. Get yourself washed up in the mean time. There's extra clothing in the wardrobe over in the corner. I fetch you when it's time. Until them, my guest!"

Link stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded as the now excited Demon lord took off without letting Link get a word in. He glanced at the door before sighing and walking to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. 

Link started to draw himself a hot bath. Once the water was to a tolerable temperature, Link peeled off his remaining clothing and Looked into the mirror. There, standing in his reflection was the person he despised so much. Himself. The wide hips, built for carrying children, breasts upon his chest. Luckily, he had small ones, making them easy to hide. His lips were pinker than a boy his age would be. 

He grabbed a towel from the rack amd draped it over the mirror so he didn't have to look at himself. 

After that, he slowly sunk into the water, relishing the way it soothed his sore joints and muscles. He sunk down into the water until only his nose and eyes were above so he was capable of breathing. 

He sat there until the water was room temperature before washing himself and his hair. He tied it up in a towel and let it dry for a couple minutes before combing and styling the mass of blonde lockes. He hadn't noticed just how long his hair was getting. He had neglected taking care of it and it had grown out several inches. The bottom rested just a little below to tip of his shoulder blades. He hated it. He pulled it back into a small bun and walked out into the bedroom. 

In the wardrobe, there was a simple white tunic dress and some black trousers. Link slipped them on and noted that they were a little too big on him. The tunic ended just above his knees. Link cringed, it accentuated his figure even more. He wished he still had bandages to wrap everything, but he didn't. It was better not to bind after an injury like that anyways. The extra bra he had in his bag would have to do.

"Skychild, I do hope you're ready." Ghirahim rapped on the heavy wooden door. Link walked over and opened it. Ghirahim unexpectedly grabbed Link again and teleported to the dining room. 

The dinner was mostly eaten in silences. Occasional glances were thrown at each other, but neither seemed to know what to say. For Link, this whole evening was just bizarre. And for Ghirahim, it was a chance to offer something you the hero. 

By the end, Link had drank two glasses of red wine, and had barely eaten any food. He was feeling a little dizzy, but he was sure he'd be fine after laying down.

"Are you like alright? I can take you back to your room if you'd like."

"I-I'm fine. Thank you though." He stood and wobbled a bit. Ghirahim appeared behind him, steadying him with a hand around his waist. He had a firm grip. Link wasn't sure if Ghirahim was actually stroking his waist or if it was the wine. He got his answer in the next second though. 

"Y'know hero, you really have a beautiful figure. You should embrace it, Link."

"I hate it. I hate myself." Link mumbled. 

"What is there to hate?" Ghirahim said into his ear. 

"I-I don't know."

"Would you let show you?" Ghirahim's hand moved from his waist and drew line with his index finger from Link's clavicle to his wrist. Link unconsciously leaned into Ghirahim's embrace with a pleased moan. 

Ghirahim took that as a yes. 

They reappeared on Ghirahim's bed a moment later. Link was below with his back towards the bed. Ghirahim sat on top, straddling the hero's thighs. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the hero's lips. 

"May I remove your clothing?" Consent was important in this situation. Ghirahim had his hand on the tunics hem. "No sex, just touching."

"Then, yeah . . . please."

Ghirahim pulled the tunic up and over Link's head, letting Link get himself out of the sleeves. From his clavicle, Ghirahim pressed quick kisses down Link's torso, making his stomach flutter. He took off the bra and moved on down his torso. Ghirahim reached the hem of the trousers and made sure to only grab the pants before pulling them off. Link lay on the bed, with only underwear. Link his his chest with his arms crossed. He felt so exposed, even with his nether region covered. 

"Every part of you is beautiful, whether you think so or not." Ghirahim said, moving back up to kiss him. Link hesitated before kissing back. Ghirahim's right hand cupped his jawline and played with the little bits of hair that had fallen out of the bun. The demon sucked and nipped several spots on Link's neck. "You have soft skin, the freckles are adorable . . ."

His fingers traced over the freckled patches on his shoulder. They moved down to the scars on his wrists. He traced each one before planting a small kiss on all of them.

 "You may think it's ugly, but it's all a part of you. And you're beautiful."

Ghirahim proceeded to kiss and trace every scar, making them known. Some, Link had forgotten about, but was glad it was Ghirahim that had him remember. 

 "You're like an angel, even with every impurity. Every imperfection, is perfect. It makes you,  _you."_

Links muscles loosened with the massage he had worked into his shoulders when whispering sweet nothings. Hickeys ran along his left shoulder and down his torso. Surprisingly, Ghirahim avoided the breasts. Link did not know whether it was out of respect or something else, but he was happy about that. 

Link laid in Ghirahim's embrace, back towards his warm muscled chest. He didn't mind the contact, and somehow it just felt right. Ghirahim's left hand wrapped around his waist and rested flat on his stomach. Link started to doze off on the bed. 

"I love you, Link. I love every part of you."

Link did not speak but his smile said plenty. 

' _I love you too.'_

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck was this? 
> 
> Don't judge.
> 
> I promise I'll finish Wicked game soon. I accidentally forgot about it for a little while and lost interest. It will be finished soon. 
> 
> I'll have another story up, but I'm trying to decide if it will be another Ghiralink, or Httyd.


End file.
